


Breathe

by Richardphist



Series: Breathe - Mavin [1]
Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richardphist/pseuds/Richardphist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon the arrival of a new co-worker, Gavin quickly finds himself deeply entranced by the curly red head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long story ever, and also my first Mavin story! I wrote it a long time ago and never finished it

I remember those days so well. Those days when I could breathe in deep through my nose and sigh as I closed my eyes. In those moments I could feel every bit of responsibility fall off my shoulders and rinse away. I don't believe I've ever felt more carefree or content, but I would never sell what I've learned or gained in these past six months. I couldn't imagine my life without the things that have been granted to me. The good memories and the bad; no, I couldn't even get rid of those. I'm not one to get philosophical, but I think those are what have made my future look so bright. I guess everything has a purpose, right?

It was the fourth of July when we first met.   
You probably forgot that night, but I remember exactly how your hair fell into your eyes. It must have been a while since you got a haircut, but I didn't mind because the red curls still managed to frame your face perfectly. There was hardly a moment I didn't catch myself staring at the freckles on your cheeks or the wrinkles you got whenever you smiled. I had never felt an attraction like this to another man, but it wasn't a bad time to start. You were the one who started the conversation because god I was far too sober to even think about talking to you first.  
"Hey, you're that dumbass brit, right?" you smiled here to let me know you were just joking around; I just want you to know that it wouldn't have offended me anyway. I'm used to being called a dumbass and am fully aware that I'm really not. People just tend not to understand how I explain things.  
"Oh yeah, um you must be the new guy, Michael?" I remember the exact sound of your laugh after I said this and the weight of your drunken hand on my shoulder.  
"No shit" after this you kind of drowsily shook your head and smiled. I don't think you really knew what was going on or maybe you just forgot, but you were unbelievably drunk which might have been the culprit. Without saying another word or even giving me time to reply you had already started to stumble away, but I knew from that moment as I watched you walk away that you were someone I needed in my life. I don't remember much else of the party from that point on, just a lot of drinking and a lot of looking for you.

The next day not too many people came to work. Mostly because they were all massively hung over from the party. However, you were there. You looked exhausted. The shine in your eyes I was already so in love with looked dull as you trudged over to your desk. I didn't look much better and was painfully aware of it as you sat next to me and looked me over. I never knew why you did that. You were always looking at me like you had to memorize every inch of me. Of course I didn't mind, I guess I just didn't-- well, still don't-- understand.   
"You look like shit" you mumbled as you turned to your computer, "drink some water." You pushed your bottle closer to me and started up your computer.   
"Uh, thanks" I couldn't tell whether to be offended or gracious. You did that to me a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS? I haven't actually written anymore, but I could?


End file.
